Devices equipped with multiple chopper circuits connected in parallel may serve as power converters as described in for example, in Japanese Patent Publication Numbers JP 2006-340442, JP 2014-87185, JP 2015-136202. A power converter may also change the number of chopper circuits operating (hereafter, number of operating circuits) and the switching frequency depending on the situation (e.g., the load current, or the like).